warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Titania/Patch History
*Fixed the Cautious Shot Mod stacking each time you enter/exit Titania’s Razorwing. *Fixed overwhelming Elemental FX on Titania when she is given an Elemental buff. *Titania now uses the new Archwing flight model. This fixes her current situation of being very janky while in Razorwing. *Titania can now Transfer to the Operator during Razorwing. *Titania’s cast animations are now an upper body animation only (except Razorwing), alleviating momentum cancelling lower body animations and trimming cast time. *Thorns Tribute now has Damage reflected AND reduced to help our little bug feel a little less squishy. *Titania can spawn up to four more Razorflies if all Tributes are active, one per Tribute. *Razorflies can now pick up Tributes. *Enemies directly affected by Titania’s Lantern will now have any damage they take dealt to them when the Ability ends (a la Mind Control). *Fixed exploit with Titania’s Razorwing and Syndicate weapons. *Standardized Titania’s Tribute buffs to have a base range of 35m and duration of 120s, which acts as a buff in most cases. *Fixed Titania being spawned inside the ground sometimes when scoring in The Index while in Razorwing. *Fixed inability to move properly when Titania is in Razorwing in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed Titania’s Diwata not functioning when attempting to Melee in Razorwing.﻿﻿﻿ *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Titania.﻿ *Removed Titania’s Blueprint from the Market as it is now found in Simaris’ Lost & Found Offerings or The Silver Grove quest. *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them.﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Aviator and Agility Drift now apply to Titania while she is in Razorwing. *Titania’s Razorflies will now gain Health when Titania kills enemies while in Razorwing. *Increased Titania’s Thorns/Entangle Tribute Range from 10m to 30m. *Fixed Titania’s Lanterns not mesmerizing enemies properly. This was a major bug impacting any benefits from the changes. *Fixed Titania's Tribute not actually costing 25 Energy as was intended in Update 24.2.0. *Updated Nyx's Mind Control + Psychic Bolts and Titania's Lantern ability descriptions to better reflect their recent ability changes. Titania Changes: *Baseline Energy Capacity increased to hit 225 at Max Rank. Tribute: *The Energy cost for Tribute has been decreased from 50 to 25. *Simply getting 1 type of Tribute will be enough to have its maximum power. You can continue to acquire Tributes to refresh the Duration, but you no longer need to build them up. *As for the 4 Tribute types: **Dust - keep as-is: it reduces enemy accuracy by 50%! **Thorns - increase to 50% of damage reflected back to the attacker! **Entangle - keep as-is: one Entangle Tribute slows an enemy by 25%! **Fullmoon - the 75% damage buff now applies to ALL (Sentinels, Moas, Companions) + Razorwing Butterflies Lantern: *Lantern can be cast up to 4 times at once (new targets replace old). Targets will gradually float back to their starting positions. You will be able to 'explode' all targets by holding the Lantern cast. Razorwing: *Razorwing has a 'Vacuum' built in! *Adjust offset for the Zaikhya Syandana on Titania to try and reduce clipping with her wings. *Fixed various Syandanas clipping through Titania’s wings. *Increased Titania’s Diwata damage to 200, Critical Chance to 20% and Critical Multiplier to 2x. *Fixed popping lens flare in Titania’s diorama. MODDABLE ‘EXALTED’ WEAPONS! Warframes with unique Ability-driven (Exalted) Weapons can now be separately Modded in your Arsenal! This includes the ability to customize their appearance too! If you own any of the following Warframes, their “Exalted” Weapon have been added to your Arsenal: *Titania’s Dex Pixia + Diwata Exalted Weapons work in the following ways: *They appear in your Arsenal as an unranked moddable Weapon option once you’ve unlocked the Ability. *All Exalted weapons use the Mod classes expected for the class of weapon. *Melee Exalted Weapons have their Stance Mod permanently displayed in the modding UI with access to Combos! *Titania’s Dex Pixia now uses Secondary Mods! More on that in the Titania Exalted Weapons Dev Workshop we posted at the beginning of this week. *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Weapons. *Fixed a script error with Titania’s Razorwing. *Fixed Titania's Razorwing using your Secondary weapon in 'Secondary Only' Sorties. *'Augment': Razorwing - *Fixed Titania’s Razorwing ability jittering out of control at lower framerates when boosting forwards. *Fixed a case of being able to get out of the level bounds using Titania's Razorwing. *Fixed the Mastery Sigil appearing unranked on Titania and her Skins. *Fixed being unable to hit enemies from within the Rift when using Titania’s Razorwing. *'Conclave': Reduced the Duration of Titania's Spellbound in Conclave. *Fixed various Syandana clipping issues through Titania’s wings. *Fixed the Incubus Syandana clipping through Titania’s wings. *Fixed Titania’s Bullet Jump FX lingering forever. *'Augment': Lantern - : Attracted enemies take 100% more melee damage from all squadmates. *'Conclave': Victims of Titania's Lamplight recover slower in Conclave. *Fixed Titania’s wing clipping through Archwings when viewing anything Archwing-related Codex entries. *Fixed enemies becoming un-tethered with Titania’s Lantern ability and the Ferrox with Tether Grenades equipped. *Rifle Amp and Shotgun Amp Auras now apply to Titania’s Dex Pixia weapons. *Energy will now be refunded when the target dies between cast and effect on Titania's Lantern. *Fixed Titania Solstice skin visual bug after exiting Razorwing. *'Conclave': Fixed an issue with Titania’s Razorwing ability appearing as ready-to-cast without sufficient energy in Conclave matches. *Fixed camera offset when using Razorwing while crouching. *Fixed not seeing the HUD buff indicator from Titania’s Tribute when joining a mission in progress. *Fixed the Ripkas not appearing on Titania when equipped. *Fixed an issue with multiple Syandanas not fitting properly on Titania. *Fixed Titania’s Razorflies being permanently hostile to allies if Razorwing was cast while under an enemy's Status effect. *Fixed Titania’s Diwata clipping through her body when in Razorwing mode. *Fixed Titania’s Diwata appearing unattached to her body. *Fixed Sentinel’s continuing to use their Precepts in the spot where Titania’s Razorwing was cast. *'Conclave': Fixed Titania’s Razorwing ability displaying as ready to cast even though the player does not have 100 energy in Conclave. *Fixed Titania gaining energy while in Limbo’s Rift and having Razorwing active. *Fixed the Drahk Master taking Titania’s Razorwing weapons. *Fixed Shadow Debt Mods applying to Titania’s Razorwing weapons. *'Conclave': **Fixed Titania’s Razorflies persisting if player leaves while in Razorwing form in Conclave. **Fixed a Host migration resulting in Titania keeping her Razorwing weapons in Conclave. *Fixed shrinking when shaking hands with Titania while her Razorwing is active. *Fixed Titania being stuck in flight mode when running out of Energy during Razorwing. *Fixed a case where another player spawning with an Aura mod while you were in Titania’s Razorwing would result in you running through the air. *Fixed issues with being active in Titania's Razorwing preventing the effects of Tribute buffs and Spellbind self-casts. *Increased Razorwing's flight speed and reduced damage to Titania on impact and collision with the world. *Reduced the camera shake on Dex Pixia but added intro aim deviation to keep the same balance. *Fixed a map hole exploit by bullet jumping and using Razorwing. *Removed butterfly sounds from Titania’s idle animations for other Warframes. Butterfly sounds will only play on Titania’s idle animations with Titania equipped. *Fixed Titania’s Razorwing weapons having zero proc chance. *Fixed casting Titania’s Spellbind on a player while they are reloading, breaking them and their animation until they melee attack. *Fixed not being able to shoot/damage enemies upon decasting Titania’s Razorwing. *Fixed a case where Titania's Dust and Entangle aura hud buffs (from Tribute) wouldn't be removed when nullified. *Fixed putting an emblem on Titania without any shoulder attachments will result in the emblem floating off of her shoulder. *Fixed some of Titania's buff icons not appearing. *Introduced. }} Category:Titania